Sleeptalking
by SeptimusMagistos
Summary: Mana sneaks into the pharaoh's room to find a few things out. Vaseshipping fluff.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Mana snuck across the Pharaoh's bedchamber. The royal guards were absolutely useless at keeping her out of here. Or out of anywhere else for that matter. It didn't even take that much magic. Just quick feet, a natural talent for spells and maybe just a little spell here and there, just to smooth things along.

She looked down at the sleeping pharaoh. Utterly adorable, as always. It was just so unfair for someone to be so handsome. Even his weird tri-colored hair was beautiful in its own way, creating a weird halo around his face.

Well, no time for staring right now. She was on a mission. She carefully sat down by the bed and lay down a small sheet of folded fabric. She unwrapped it to get at the supply of ingredients she brought with her. She felt a little bit bad about casting a spell on her friend without his consent, but this was something she needed to do.

First of all, she dipped a thin brush into a small inkwell of enchanted pigment and drew a sign on his forehead. It would keep him asleep through any noises or disruptions for as long as it stayed on. That would help with the next part. She took out a small vial and uncorked it. Inside was a powerful potion meant to influence dreams. First, she released a drop on each of his closed eyes, and carefully rubbed it into his eyelids. That would allow her to control what he saw in his dream. Then she poured three drops into his slightly open mouth. That way she could get some verbal feedback. Finally, she took two small pre-soaked beads and placed them in his ears so that she could talk back.

The preparations complete, she smiled nervously. Then she posed her first query in a loud whisper.

"What do you see?"

"I'm in the palace." Her friend answered in a monotonous voice.

"Is anyone else there?"

"No." he answered.

"Well, there is now. You see your friend Mana walking around the corner." The spell didn't let him know her identity, turning her into a narrator, hence the need to refer to herself in third person.

"What do you think about Mana?" she asked, licking her lips with nervousness.

"She's my best friend."

Oh, right. Not specific enough. "Do you think she's pretty?" Mana tried.

"Yes."

"Is she…beautiful?" double or nothing.

"Yes."

Mana's heart fluttered in her chest. This was a very promising start. She could hardly believe he actually thought her beautiful. Blushing heavily, she continued her inquiries.

"Do you like Mana?"

"Yes, of course I like her."

Not specific enough again. "Do you _like_ like her?"

"I don't understand."

Well, time to go for broke. "Do you love Mana? And not as a sister, but as someone you might want to marry?"

While she waited for her reply Mana was experiencing the worst anxiety of her young life. It would be wonderful if he said yes. But what would she do if he said no? She would be just crushed. Of course he did think she was beautiful, so maybe it would just take getting him to look at her in another way…

"Yes." The pharaoh answered, interrupting her thoughts. Instead, her head filled with something akin to liquid sunshine that was, in equal parts, jubilation, elation, and plain old happiness. It took all her restraint not to jump up into the air and shout her excitement to the world. But this would not be a good moment to deal with guards rushing in and asking a lot of pointed questions. So she decided to express her emotions in a slightly tamer way.

"Mana's jumping into your arms." She whispered. "She's light and soft and warm. And as you look into her eyes they're shining with happiness. And then she leans down and kisses you straight on the lips."

She smiled at the happy look that fell on his face when she finished that sentence.

"In fact, for the rest of the night you'll dream about you and Mana kissing." She whispered. Then she gently removed the ear beads and wiped the sigil off his forehead before tip-toeing out of the room with a giant grin on her face. Come morning, who knew, she might make some of his dreams come true.

A minute or so after Mana left the pharaoh opened his eyes carefully and smirked.

"Mana never was any good at that kind of magic." He murmured before laying his head back on the pillow and obeying her last directive anyway.


End file.
